The Peace Requiem: Seireitou's Death
Seige of the Lost Lands Seireitou ordered James through Geass to gather the Land of the Sun's full army and take over the 6 Great Nations while he dealt with the Lost Lands. Back in Kagegakure 2, "Hikaru" said Mizu "What is it, Mizu?" asked Hikaru "The entire west side of the world has been taken over" said Mizu "And who caused this?" asked Hikaru "It was Seireitou" said Mizu as Hikaru was silent Then, chakra blasts from all over were pelted at the village, villagers scrambling for a place to hide Seireitou walked up to Hikaru's room and found him and Mizu together "You... you traitor!!" said Mizu with anger drawing his blade Hikaru was silent but then, "Mizu, drop your weapon" said Hikaru to a shocked Mizu Hikaru took out a scroll and handed it to Seireitou, "This is what you want, right, control of the Lost Lands" said Hikaru. Seireitou took it and began to walk away slowly Hikaru, on a rare occasion, accually lost his cool, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SEIREITOU!!!" yelled out Hikaru Seireitou turned and Hikaru saw something in his eyes Seireitou continued walking and left "Hikaru, why did you give in to him!" said Mizu "Mizu," said Hikaru. "Rukia told me all about Sei's plan. It's only a matter of time..." He looked down, "Its strange, a part of me tells me that I need to kill Seireitou for his treason but....another part of me..... knows that there is no other way..." thought Hikaru as the forces of the Feudal Lands left the village. James reached Seireitou to tell him that the 6 Great Nations are taken over and Ryun and Echo are in custody and the 6 nations are their's. Final Message: Emperor Seireitou Seireitou reached a platform, in which Minkai, James, and the Captains all circled Seireitou. The platformed glowed, "Greetings World!" said seireitou as the entire planet could hear him. "I am the previous Ninth Gokage Sennin and the Emperor of the Feudal Lands, the lands have all surrendered to me, now i order you all, OBEY ME WORLD!" yelled seireitou All over the world, voices of cheering, "Seireitou, Seireitou, Seireitou!!!" Hikaru could only hear in anger as he was arrested by the Guardians "As of right now, the World is mine!" said seireitou "All hail Seireitou!, All hail Seireitou, All hail Seireitou!!!" yelled many people, some even control by Geass. Part 4: The Day a Demon Dies *''2 Months Later'' - The World ruled by one tyrant, Emperor Seireitou A parade is going by, seireitou being on a royal float as the civilians watch him go by. Prisoners such as Hikaru, Ryun, Echo, Squad 13 but Tsuneide, and many others are all tyied up and slated for public execution. "The 35th emperor of the Feudal Lands and supreme emperor of the entire planet, Seireitou Hyuga has come in sight" said the tv reporter. "And please look" said the reporter as everyne looked at the prisoners on the sidelines. "The fools who dare oppose his majesty Seireitou are brought to the execution stand" said the reporter Sachi is shown sitting down, her hands and feet were in chains, right on Seireitou's float as she watched the crowd. "Now that the 2 strongest nations in the world have surrendered to the Feudal Lands, our beloved emperor Seireitou has finally accomplished his task of unifying the world" said the reporter "What do you mean glory, its plain dictatorship" whispered one bystander "He just kills all who oppose him" whispered another "Shh, if someone hears you...." whispered another "Seireitou, is this really what you wanted to do, dominating the world..... everyone!?" thought Ryun to himself Tsuneide, Byakko and Rikka were watching from a building Tsuneide saw her teammates there and attemped to go, Byakko stopped her, "You will just be killed if you go, Tsuneide" "But if i dont, they'll!" said Tsuneide as they heard shocked surpise outside, they truned to look "What!" said one of the gaurds as the parade stopped. In the distance, there was a man, wearing seireitou's cothing and wearing a hollow mask similar to seireitou's. "sei.... seireitou!?" said Ryun "Seireitou?" said Echo surpised "No way, seireitou is right there" said Hikaru looking at the emperor. So it has begun... Minkai is shown back away over 2 miles in a cemetary, near Haizo's grave, praying "Wait.....Suzaku?!" thought Hikaru as he watched. The masked figure charged in, being attack by hundreds of kunais and shurikens but dodged them all and jumped over the gaurds. James, still under Geass, "Dont fire, ill take him on!" he said charging in but being kicked over As James fell, "Go for it, masked figure" he said smiling The masked figure jumped on Seireitou's throne float. "You cretin!" said seireitou pulling out his KyuubiTaishou but it was knocked out of his hands The masked figure prepared his blade to thrust at Seireitou Seireitou then, smiled. *'"''Flashback: Over 1 month ago", Seireitou and Suzaku are in the Other World "Suzaku, you will kill me as planned" said seireitou "So you are going to do it, no matter what... Father?" asked Suzaku "Just as planned, all the world's hatred is focused on me, now, all you need to do is erase me to break the chain of hatred" said seireitou Seireitou hands Suzaku a mask, similar to Seireitou's Hollow mask "The legend of Seireitou, when he was "good", still lives on in some hearts. With this, the world will be able to sit around and settle things with negotiation and discussion, not military power. It will be able to welcome "tomorrow"." said seireitou Suzaku takes the mask and looks at it "So thats..." said Suzaku "Yeah" said seireitou *"'''Back to the Parade Scene" ".... The Peace Requiem" thought Suzaku in the mask, preparing to stike Seireitou Back to the Flashback, "In Other World, we learned..... that people are wishing for "tomorrow"." thought Suzaku "Hey Suzaku, dont you think that love is the same as wishes?" asked Seireitou smiling "Huh?" asked Suzaku "Something that cant be accomplished on your own, another's help is needed" said seireitou "A wish...?" said Suzaku "I shall gamble on the love known as "people's wishes"" said seireitou *"Back to the Parade Scene" Everyone is silent, Tora and Ryun look away, Echo meerly watches with his same expresssion and Hikaru watches with mixed feelings.... Byakko, Rikka, and Tsuneide rush out of the building... Over to Minkai, "Seireitou, as compensation for torturing others...." said Minkai, accually weaping a very small tear, almost unnoiticable "Only those who shoot at others are the ones who must prepare to be shot at" thought seireitou Suzaku slowly charges in with his blade, "Suzaku, you will become a hero. You will become the savior who freed the world from its enemy, Emperor Seireitou" thought seireitou smiling Suzaku stabs Seireitou right through, as everyone watches this scene.... Silence covers the field as everyone sees seireitou stabbed through "Fa...Father" thought Suzaku weeping while keeping a serious look on his hidden face. "heh.. this is a punishment for you too, you will continue to wear a mask and become an ally of justice." whispered Seireitou Seireitou, staggering, took some of his blood and wipped it on Suzaku's mask "You will no longer be able to exist as Suzaku Hyuga... you will give up your happiness... for the world" whispered Seireitou "I accept that wish" thought Suzaku Seireitou's hand fell and Suzaku removed the blade from Seireitou's body. Seireitou stumbled forward, and fell down, his blood being wiped in a trail as he fell. Everyone watched in shock He slips down to where Sachi was as she watches him coming down. He lands right next to her, almost lifeless Sachi goes nearer, "Seireitou-kun?" she says as seireitou eyes are slightly open yet lifeless. She slightly gasps. She gently grabs his hand as she is shown past scenes of Seireitou and Suzaku's Deal of the requiem. "No way.... all this time you've...." she says bringing the hand to her face as she closes her eyes, "Seireitou-kun, i love you!" "Yeah... Im... going to... destroy... the world... and recrea.... thought seireitou as his eyes closed and he died. Sachi is shocked as tears leak from her eyes, "Seireitou-kun!! No!! Please open your eyes!!" she yelled as she grabs his chest and puts her head there as she cries, "Seireitou-kun!!!!" The masked figure swung his blade as seireitou's blood fell off of it Ryun, Tora, Echo and Hikaru all watched, each as shocked as the next, except for Hikaru who knew what had happened. Tsuneide ran out, "Seireitou, the devil, has died! Release the hostages!" she yelled as the Ashiki, Taisinkoha and the Guardians all ran out of the building. "Dont tell me thats..." said Ryun "Thats Seireitou.... the "true" Seireitou" said Hikaru to Ryun as Ryun looked at him confused "Its not fair... you were all i needed.. a future without you.. thats!" she says as she starts crying out loudly. Everyone cheered for the masked figure and Ryun, Echo and Hikaru all looked at Seireitou's dead corpse and Sachi is ontop of seireitou's body, continuing to cry loudly.... Hikaru sighed and said, "In the end, some random person saves the day...sorta..." At a far off distance, Ryuka watched the spectacle, having observed the whole thing. "He placed all of the world's hatred on himself, just to destroy it..." He thought, walking away. "Seireitou-ani...I will never understand you...." Part 5: The Peace Requiem A picture of Seireitou in the old days was shown on the wall Tsuneide was preparing to leave her house when she saw the picture and stopped for a second "Hey, Seireitou" thought Tsuneide as she left her room "The world's gotten alot better since then" she thought to herself "The power that propelled wars is now being focused on helping starvation and poverty. Most of the hatred and crimes were pushed onto you" thought Tsuneide as she ran to see her teammates... "Lands are now coming together, as friends, almost too good to believe" says Tsuneide as it shows Hikaru and Tupac shaking hands, declaring peace between their lands. "There are still problems..... but even so..." sayd Tsuneide as its shows Kokuangyo and Suzaku picnicing together in a sunny field overlooking a lake. Minkai lying down in the shade, "The power of kings makes people lonely... heh... i guess that isnt quite correct.. right, Seireitou?" said Minkai chuckling. James was looking out of the window of his office, thinking. Seirietou Hyuuga is dead... I thought that would never happen... I must say, he went through a lot of trouble for this, you'd think he would want some recognition. Scarr was down in the city, talking to an envoy from the feudal lands. But, he did a good job. I commend him for that. thought the keader as he walked away from the window. "And so a legacy ends, as a new one arises." Said Echo, staring into the storm filled sky. Dead bodies were all around him from a previous battle he had fought, yet his thoughts were elsewhere. He was still thinking about Seireitou. "It's like I said before, evil can never truly be abolished as long as there is a dream." He sheathed his bloodstained blade as he walked away, only stopping to step on the neck of an apparent survivor. Hikaru way lying in the grass thinking of the choice Seireitou made. He smiled as he looked at the clouds. "Seireitou, you stupid child...You actually did something that even I could not have gone through with." He stood up and said, "I think that, you might be stronger than I, but that's to still be decided..." He turned to walk away to Kagegakure 2. Sachi sat on a hilltop, thinking of Seireitou. She sighed. "Seireitou-kun....I know now that what you did was for the good of the world....but even if I do, I'll still miss you....and I won't forget what you did for me....for all of us." She placed her hand to her heart. "Even though you're gone....a part of you will still be in my heart. That will never change." THE END Category:Role-Play